Waking Up In Darkness
by AbruptLurid
Summary: Time had passed and Elena had chosen to be with Damon. They got engaged and their life seemed perfect. But everyone knows that it's impossible to have a perfect life.. (Based on a RolePlay)
1. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. The plot, however, is mine.

* * *

C1 The Awakening

* * *

Damon groaned and opened his eyes wearily, slightly confused as to what happened the day before. His entire body felt sore. Blinking a couple of times, he managed to bring everything into focus. He carefully slipped out of the bed and stole a sideway glance at the alarm clock on his night dresser. 6:00 in the morning. Running his digits through his raven locks, he looked around the room until he found what he was looking for. He dressed himself as quickly as he could manage and headed for the stairs. It was only then that he noticed something wasn't right. He twisted on his heels and sucked in a sharp breath. The abrupt movement burnt in his muscles. Yet, that wasn't his main problem. Elena wasn't there. His brows furrowed and he trotted over to the bathroom, taking a quick peek inside. No sight of Elena. Feeling rather nervous, he descended the stairs. ''Elena, are you here?'' He called out for her as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He remained silent for a moment, but no one answered. Curling his lower lip anxiously between his canines, he lowered himself on the leather couch. He pondered to himself for a moment, as he remembered Rebekah's thread. The words resounded through his mind.

_''Maybe I'll kill Elena.''_

Damon cringed at the idea of Rebekah holding Elena somewhere he couldn't reach her. Speaking of Rebekah, she was the reason why he was feeling so sore. He closed his eyes, recalling what had happened.

* * *

_(Three days earlier)_

Damon gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut tightly, the chains around his wrists being the only thing keeping him upright for the moment. Oh, he knew she was enjoying this. He couldn't help the small cry of pain passing his lips as the wooden stake laced with vervain found its way through his flesh once again. Damon struggled to keep his eyes open, his breath coming in short, rapid spurts. He could feel himself slip away bit by bit. ''Just finish it already.'' He muttered, mustering up some strength to lift his head. Oceanic-blue spheres narrowed as he studied the blonde original standing in front of him. Rebekah shrugged carelessly. ''As you wish.'' She said, yanking the stake out of his chest. Damon closed his eyes, waiting for the feel of wood being jammed through his heart forcefully. It didn't come. Instead he heard the sound of air moving swiftly, and the unmistakable sound of breaking bones. There was a loud thud, and Damon opened his eyes to the sight of Rebekah lying on the floor. Motionless. Where she had stood only mere seconds ago, now stood his younger brother. ''Stefan.'' He sighed in relief. ''Good to see you.'' Stefan quickly freed Damon, wrapping an arm around his brother's waist as he nearly fell over. ''Easy, brother. Easy.'' He muttered. ''Elena's been worried sick. Let's get you out of here first, okay? Then you can thank me for saving your ass.''

* * *

Now the roles were reversed. This time, Elena was the one who was missing. Pushing himself off the couch, Damon walked into the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag. He bit the cap off, quickly downing the blood. He could feel some of his energy return instantly, almost feeling the blood flow through his exhausted limbs. Damon disposed the empty bag in the bin before sauntering off into the living room. Settling himself back upon the couch, he stretched his arms and legs, lips parting to make way for a yawn. A little nap wouldn't hurt anybody, right? Besides, maybe Elena just needed some fresh air. Maybe she just went outside to take a walk, or to visit her friends. Yeah, that was it. She'd been talking about practicing a spell with Bonnie last week. He was sure she just went over to her place and forgot to mention it to him.

_Everything is fine._ Damon assured himself as he allowed lids to drop over bright blue oculars. But as he forced himself to repeat those words, other words began to form in the back of his mind.

_What if it isn't?_

* * *

**AN: **Guess who's back...ish! Haven't updated for weeks. I know, and I apologize for that. But, since apparently a lot of you like my story 'Waking Up In Darkness' (Which can be found on my old account or on .) I decided not only to rewrite it for a second time, but also to make the chapters a bit longer. Besides that.. I'm working on the next chapters of my other stories, 'Breaking The Fixation' and 'A Little Infinity In The Present Tense.' Make sure you keep reading. Your love and support is much appreciated!

[Throws glitter bombs at whoever reads this.]

Keep sparkling and see you soon. :)


	2. Message In Red

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. The plot, however, is mine.

* * *

C2 Message In Red

* * *

_It was hot. And not the, 'Finally, winter is over!' kind of hot. The kind of hot that made your clothes stick to your body. The kind of hot that made you feel miserable, kept you awake at night, and that made you want to crawl under the ground. Nonetheless, Damon wasn't feeling all too bad. First of all, Stefan was out of town to meet up with some old friends. Second of all-_

_''Damon..'' Elena complained as she wiggled impatiently underneath him._

_Snickering, he leaned in, capturing her lips with his in a scorching kiss. Second of all, he had the most beautiful woman on earth all for himself. Managing to draw her bottom lip into his mouth, Damon sucked on it, tugging back slightly before releasing it again. He lifted his head to look at her. Her chocolate-orbs were nearly molten as she eagerly bucked her hips up into his. Lowering his skull, he traced his lips down the column of her neck, earning himself a quiet whimper._

_Before he knew it, she had flipped them over, pinning his body down on the bed. Elena allowed her hands to roam freely over the hard planes of his muscles. Damon tilted his head to the side as he allowed his eyes to wander over her lean, yet distinctly curvy and feminine figure. She really was a vision before him._

_Dipping her head, Elena crushed her lips hungrily against his whilst stroking her index finger up and down his chest. ''God, Damon.. You have no idea how badly I want you.'' She murmured, trailing soft kisses along his jaw line. ''Can you feel how much I want you right now..?'' She rubbed herself against his thigh, smiling wickedly at the strangled moan that escaped his lips._

_Elena shrieked as out of nowhere, her body slammed into the floor. Damon grabbed both her hands in one of his, pinning them above her head. ''Wrap your legs around my waist..'' He spoke clearly, his heated gaze never leaving hers. Elena quickly complied and did as she was told._

_Damon reached down to wrap his fingers around the base of his aching length, teasingly running his head along Elena's slit._

_''Please..'' She whimpered. Damon gently kissed her on the lips as he slowly, nearly excruciatingly slow, pushed into her wet folds._

_Elena's lips parted in a silent gasp and her lids fluttered shut as she savored the feeling of him being inside of her._

_He just stayed there, letting her walls adjust to his throbbing manhood. As he leaned in to rest his forehead against hers, he slowly let go of her hands. His hands lowered, coming to rest on her hips. Grasping a firm hold of them, he began to move in and out of her, establishing a steady rhythm._

_A low moan escaped Elena's lips. Digits easily found their way into Damon's hair and she pulled his face closer to her own. Parting his lips with hers, she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, needing to taste him._

_Damon groaned into her mouth, coaxing her tongue with the warmth of his. He began to speed up his thrusts, an animal-like growl rumbling deep down in his chest. He roughly slammed into the girl lying beneath him, the sound of their skin slapping together causing him to crave more of her._

_''Damon!'' She cried out as he hit her sweet spot over and over again. Her hands shot out in front of her and she dug her nails into his back._

_His lips parted to make way for a heavy moan as her inner walls involuntarily began to spasm around him, signaling for him that she was tearing on the brink of her orgasm. He could feel the muscles of his entire lower body stiffening. Christ, just a few more seconds and-_

Damon startled awake with an enormous jolt, his head snapping from the left to the right frantically. ''Wha..?'' he muttered. Where did that sound come from? Stealing a glance out of the window, he noticed it was dark. Evening. Elena still hadn't returned home. After stretching his limbs, he got up from the couch and staggered through the hall. He opened the front door, brows furrowing at the note attached to the door with stake. He gave cobalt blues a brief roll. How creative. Damon tore the note from the door, eyes quickly scanning the little paper.

_I think I have something that belongs to you._

He just stood there as if frozen to the spot, staring at the words on the paper in front of him. His brows furrowed slightly as he took a closer look. The message was written in red. Blood, most probably. Leaning a bit closer, Damon sniffed at the paper. ''Dammit..'' He grumbled quietly, fumbling up the paper and throwing it aside. ''Dammit, dammit, dammit!'' A low growl escaped Damon's lips as he walked back into the house. In a matter of seconds, he'd gripped the edge of the table. He flipped it over, causing everything to scatter across the floor. His chest heaved with pure rage, jaw clenched and hands balled into tight fists. Twisting in an instant, he slammed his fist into the wall behind him. It was obviously Elena's blood the note was written with. Considering what had happened earlier, he didn't have to think twice about where she was held hostage. _Mikaelsons Mansion _flashed immediately through his mind. He had to do something. Damon snatched his leather jacket from the couch and shrugged it on before walking outside, slamming the door shut behind himself. He was on his way to get back what's his.

* * *

**AN: **Hey, guys! I really am sorry for keeping you all waiting. I know I keep saying it, but I'm just really busy. Hope you enjoy reading and make sure to keep reviewing!

[Throws glitter bombs at my amazing readers.]

Love always,


End file.
